The Strength in Frailty
by gruvia-raid
Summary: Juvia, a young preschool teacher hasn't had the best of luck in the last year. Gray, a handsome oncology doctor seems to be falling for her. Join them on their romantic endeavors as Juvia battles lung cancer. AU.
1. Unbreakable

_AN: Hey guys thank you so much for checking out my story. I wrote this story in 2014 but never got around to publishing it. But I just found it again so I thought why mot? This story is set in an AU and doesn't really follow the events in the manga as it was written so long ago and I haven't changed anything in it. I am not a doctor so bare with me LOL._

 _ **TW:** Cancer and mentions of death_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail nor do I own it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima & Co. This story uses coarse language.**

 _Also there is an ableist statement made by the character Bora. This statement in no way reflects the views and/or beliefs of the author. Bora is just a complete a$$ however. if this statement does offend anyone I will change it ASAP._

* * *

"I really think you should take a break."

"But Lucy-san, Juvia feels completely fine." Juvia Lockser a beautiful, blue-eyed, pale-skinned preschool teacher whined as her best friend and co-worker Lucy Heartfillia chastised her about taking a break from all the household chores she had tasked herself with.

"But your lungs might-" Lucy persisted before being cut off.

"Juvia is fine Lucy-san, she can handle a few chores. Besides Juvia believes she is getting better, her doctor told her she is making good progress." Juvia smiled. Yes the doctor did indeed say that she was making good progress, but he also said she shouldn't overwork herself as she could possibly collapse once more.

"But, still…" Lucy trailed off as she looked towards her friend worriedly. "You don't have to prepare lunch I can do it or….or we can go out for lunch."

"No, no, no Juvia will cook. Lucy-san is the guest here not Juvia and Lucy-san knows that Juvia doesn't like going out in public, if it's not work related nowadays." Juvia called as she entered the kitchen. Jeez that Lucy always getting nervous over the most trivial things, it's not like she going to run a marathon. Cooking and clean were her area of expertise, no way would she fall ill from something like this.

"Lucy-san forgot to tell Juvia how her date with Natsu-san went." She said as she knew as soon as the topic changed to herself, Lucy would forget all about the previous conversation.

"Ah, oh yes. It started off in a really….unNatsu like way. He was being all gentlemanly, then when it came to the actual eating proportion he was back to his old sel-"

CRASH

"JUVIA!" Lucy cried as she practical sprinted into the kitchen. In there was a sight she had seen many a times, but would never get used too.

There, was Juvia on the floor heaving like there was no tomorrow. And no, it wasn't because she had seen her really hot doctor.

The last thing Juvia heard before she delved into a world of darkness, were the muffled sounds of an ambulance.

* * *

St. Vermillion Hospital was bustling as always with people today, as he arrived. It always gave off the smell of sterilizer and almost dead people to the young male doctor.

Gray Fullbuster a young and don't forget handsome, oncologist walked into his workplace with the same facial expression as always. A scowl. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his line of work, no, in fact he loved it. But hospitals always had a dreary atmosphere. 'Cause either someone had died, was going to die or they felt like they were dying. He rolled his eyes.

What kind of stupid expression was that anyway? Who the hell knew what dying felt like, even if you experienced near death it isn't death. Hence no one knows what it felt like. Correction no one _alive_ knew what it felt like.

"Gray!" The beautiful head nurse Mirajane Strauss called as she beckoned said man over. "Good, you're finally here. Natsu wanted to see you."

"What does the flame idiot want now?" The man inquired as he strolled to the front desk.

"I think it has something to do with one of your patients being admitted." Mira assumed as she scrolled through the day's admittance list.

Gray frowned. "One of my patients were readmitted?" He questioned.

"Yes, um… Miss Juvia Lockser. She came in around 12:50pm, while you were out for lunch."

Gray tsked. Of course she'd be admitted while he was out for lunch. That women never failed with her surprise visits. And why was it Natsu of all people who had to treat her? Now he had to go talk to the flame bastard.

"Alright Thanks, Mira."

"That's what I'm here for. Later Gray" she smiled as she waved him off.

* * *

"Oi, Flame Brain" Gray knocked on Natsu Dragneel's a fellow oncologists who specialized more in radioactive oncology, door. He was also Gray's best friend/rival/asshole. Ew not Gray's asshole you pervs, he was just an asshole in general.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing the pink-haired 'idiot'. "What do you want Ice Princess? I'm busy." Natsu Roared. What the hell did this bastard want? Didn't he tell him that no disturbance shall come when he was in 'eating mode'?

Gray rolled his eyes as he peered over Natsu shoulder to expose a desk piled high with cafeteria food and a flustered Lucy Heartfillia sitting on the sofa.

"Ugh, Hi Gray." she nervously uttered. It was sort of awkward. One minute she was crying over Juvia then the next she was whisked into Natsu office to have a very intense make out session. Now Gray interrupts and had seen her in her disheveled stated, with her messy hair, smudged lipstick and a rolled up shirt.

"Hey Lucy." He spoke before turning to Natsu "Busy with what? Trying to woo her with how much food you can fit in your pie hole? 'Cause let me tell yah, that's very unattractive."

"Shut the fuck up Stripperella. I said WHAT. DO. YOU. FUCKING. WANT?"

"Why don't you quiet the fuck down we are in a fucking hospital. For fuck's sake. And you're the one who called me. Something about my patient?"

At that Natsu calmed down, what he wanted to say was a bit upsetting for the women in his office. "Can we talk in your office?" Gray nodded. "I'll be right back Luce, just gunna talk to Gray for a sec, kay?"

"Um, al-alright." Lucy spoke, still a little baffled at the way the doctors in this hospital used the word 'fuck' so loosely.

Shutting the door behind him, Natsu walked two doors down towards Gray's office. It was a bit disorganized with files and clothes littered all over the place, and Natsu thought that _his_ office was bad. Gray's office, much to Natsu chagrin, was nicer than his own, but only because Gray had worked there longer. The walls were burgundy, the mahogany future matching it with a glossy finish. There was a large ceiling to floor window on one wall, which had an abundance of light filtering through, in front of it was a grand desk and chair. On another wall, two long sofas were organized around a glass coffee table which faced a large flat screen t.v. The adjoined wall featured all of Gray's degrees and plaques in both university and medical school. The entire room had a pine tree meets ice berg scent to tie it all together. To conclude Gray's office would be amazingly professional if it weren't for his underwear all over the place.

"Okay, so about your patient Juvia Lockser. She….she isn't doing so well."

* * *

A shallow hospital light came into view as Juvia's eyes fluttered open. It took her mind a second to register that she was no longer in her home chatting with Lucy, as she noticed the multiple IVs, electrodes and an oxygen mask coving her nose and mouth.

"Afternoon sleepy head." A husky voice she knew all too well said as he walked through the door.

Removing the mask, "Hello Dr. Fullbuster, what is Juvia doing here?" she queried with a groggy voice.

"Well," Gray started. "It seems you collapsed once again Juvia"

"Oh"

"And I suspect that it was from overworking yourself."

"But Juvia wasn't-"

"Did you attend work today?"

"Yes but-"

"And did you do any sort of unnecessary housework?"

"Juvia only cooked and cleaned but-"

"Juvia," Gray sighed. "How many times must I tell you not to overwork yourself?" he lectured.

"But Juvia's house was filthy a-and she had a guest over so…" she trailed off knowing her excuse was inadequate as the doctor gave her a challenging look.

"I understand that you are a germaphobe however, there are such things as maid services and I'm pretty sure Lucy could have cooked instead, you also could've either ordered something or went out. There were so many options, so why must you always burden yourself?" He nagged as he began to do a routine checkup.

Gray didn't mean to lecture Juvia. He meant well, as her doctor and friend he had her best interests at heart. But the damn woman didn't or maybe couldn't comprehend the fact that she was in no condition to do all these exhausting tasks. If anything, it was her own fault that she was getting worse rather than better. This still troubled Gray however, he quite liked Juvia and if she kept this up he wouldn't be able to help her.

You see, Juvia had a severe condition of Lung cancer. She was admitted as Gray's patient a bit over a year ago when she first collapsed from lack of oxygen, and has been in and out of the hospital ever since. At first Gray was indifferent towards her but a few months later he began to open up to her, as he would a friend. In all honesty it was pretty hard being professional anyway, this girl was always smiling and cheerful anyone would feel at ease with her. It was almost impossible not to laugh when she laughed, and Gray barely laughed, only smiled and chuckled. But her entire being was just so...preciou-infectious, yes infectious.

Gray's thoughts were soon interrupted by a muffled cough. "So, Dr. Fullbuster how is Juvia?"

Gray tried to keep an impassive face but Juvia could see pity and sorrow within his navy blue orbs.

"Well" He ran a hand through his chaotic raven hair. "Not that great Juvia. Your tumor seems to have become malignant meaning it has broken off into your bloodstream. At this point it could be possible that another organ is also infected." He answered as he looked over Juvia.

"Oh, Okay." Was all she could muster.

"However, we will still continue with your chemo treatment and medication as per usual. But I would like to keep you for a bit longer so that I may run a few tests." He explained, waiting for any type reaction from Juvia. But all she did was smile and nod. How the actual fuck can the woman just smile and fricking nod when someone just told her that her condition was way worse than it was two months ago.

"Juvia understands doctor, she appreciates Dr. Fullbuster's hard work" And there she goes again, freaking smiling. Was there petroleum jelly on her teeth or something? Is that's why she can't stop showing those pearly whites or…? He didn't think anyone could smile after being told that they were basically dying. Even if her cheerfulness was infectious, he couldn't help but be irritated at her reaction or lack thereof.

"Well Juvia, I will be back to start the test after I finish my rounds. Please try and gets some rest until I come back." And with that he left. All she had now was an empty room and her thoughts.

The room she was given was a bit smaller than her last one. Granted the previous one was a double, whereas this was a single. The walls were all a pristine white, to the point where staring too long would burn and the floor was covered with a wall to wall grey carpet. To her left was a large window, with a view of what she assumed was a garden, and two comfy looking chairs around a short coffee table. And the wall south of her bed had a small flat screen t.v. It would seem that she was moving up within the hospital scene 'cause her room was pretty deluxe.

The room was eerily silent though as the t.v. was turned off and she was alone. It was boring, so to speak, literally nothing was happening. She wanted to get up and jog, do some yoga, some chores, shopping, anything rather than lie there in bed. But, her stupid lungs just had to be weak.

It was just her luck that the only thing she inherited from her father's side of family was cancer. Out of all things she had to be sick with, it had to be cancer. As if her life wasn't screwed up enough. Bora her boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend broke up with her since he didn't "want to be tied down by some handicap because that was depressing" Seriously who in fucks sake says that to someone, he was such a douche. Then she almost lost her job because she was "missing too many days of work". That wasn't her fucking fault it was her father's, excuse her language. Last but certainly not least a year ago she lost her mother to a plane crash and now she, herself was dying. Her life was just one big joke huh? It was like the universe just hated her all of a sudden. Nevertheless, she always put on a brave face for everyone, she didn't want to go back to the days when everyone called her gloomy and depressing.

On second thought, she was glad she was alone, she could finally stop withholding those tears.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter guys I really appreciate it. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I said this was written awhile ago and I only skimmed it. I really suck at proof reading my own work so hopefully it was ok. But anyways, I plan to make this story 4-5 chapters long maybe 6 but no longer than that. Chapter 2 is ready and chapter 3 is 85% done. I don't know if you guys could tell but this my first story so I really hope you guys liked it. Well, Tata for now, see you next chapter (hopefully)!_


	2. Fatigue

_AN: Anything in italics is a flashback_

 _ **TW:** Cancer and mentions of death_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail nor do I own it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima & Co. This story uses coarse language.**

* * *

"Juvia sweetie, I'm coming home today."

"Really! Why? Juvia thought mom wasn't able to come home for another couple of months."

Juvia was ecstatic. She hadn't seen her mother in over a year, since she had moved aboard for work. Well she wasn't her actual birth mother, she was her adoptive one. You see Juvia never knew her birth mom, for she died during childbirth and her father died when she was seven due to an undetectable cancer. She was sent to an orphanage and was treated horribly by the other children there. But one day, a beautiful brunette came and fell in love with her. A few months later, after all the paper work was done, she adopted Juvia and has been with her ever since. She was an infamous fashion designer, thus she travelled a lot, and recently she had left for an upcoming joint fashion line which required her to move away.

"Well hun, I told them of your 'condition', so I was given permission to move back and take care of you. Isn't that great?"

No it really wasn't.

"Aha mom doesn't need to return on account of Juvia's condition. She can take care of herself. Mom mustn't burden herself." A month ago Juvia was diagnosed with lung cancer. But she believed she was a very independent women now, her mother didn't need to come to her rescue like she used too.

"Nonsense Juvi-bee," her mother chuckled over the phone. "You are much more important than a fashion line. I want my baby feeling worry free as she over comes her illness. So it's no burden."

"But mother," Juvia whined she really didn't need help." Juvia is perfectly fine by herself don't worry abou-"

"Juvia" Her mother spoke in a stern voice. Juvia could imagine her face now, eyebrows scrunched worriedly together but with a glare that could kill. If anyone else attempted that look they would seem ridiculous but on her mother it was terrifying. "I am coming home whether you want me too or not. I know that you are strong, you are my child after all. But everyone needs a little help in life. And you missy do not have a man to take care of you so a mother is perfect during times like these. Plus, I'm already at the airport waiting to broad the plane."

Seriously, her mother took any chance she got to point out that Juvia didn't have a 'man' in her life. She had a man but he was too much of an ass to stay with her. Juvia was independent anyway, she didn't need a man, hasn't her mother ever heard the song "I don't need a man" by the Pussycat dolls? Yet, mama shouldn't be talking 'cause she didn't have a man either. Though she claims that she "couldn't have a stable relationship in her line of work" yeah, nice excuse mom.

Juvia sighed, nonetheless she did miss her. "Fine what time should Juvia pick mom up?"

Her mother chuckled. "at 8 sweetie. And you should really try to not speak in third person that's probably why you don't have a man."

"Bye mom." She deadpanned.

"Bye darling love you." She smooched.

"Love you too." The call ended

Two hours later, Juvia received a phone call informing her that her mother's plane had crashed, and that they were still searching for survivors. Unfortunately, her mother was not one.

* * *

As Juvia was awakening from her deep slumber, she immediately felt another presence within the room. She cracked one eye open to reveal her oldest friend Gajeel Redfox sitting around the small coffee table.

"Gajeel-kun?" she mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Oi Rainwoman, You finally awake?" He asked, even though he could clearly see she was.

Gajeel was the only person willing to talk to Juvia on his own accord during elementary school. All of the other children thought she was weird, ugly and depressing. They all used to make fun of her saying that if she "were a smurf she'd be named gloomy" or that she "looked like those people in avatar, ugly and unhuman" these were all references to her blue...well, her blue everything. But one day Gajeel came along and threatened all the kids, both boy and girl, that if anyone ever talked shit about her again, he'd punch them square in the face. Thus, they became friends.

Well, not exactly, after that she would always follow him like a little lost puppy. He always complained, but never abandoned her. And eventually, he finally became accustom to her presence.

She nodded before asking "What is Gajeel-kun doing here?"

"Fuck that! What the fuck Juvia, didn't Dr. Stripper say to take it easy?"

"Gajeel-kun there is no need to swear. Juvia was just a little tired is all. Nothing too serious."

"I don't give a fuck that you were 'a little tired'" he attempted to mock her. "You're not invincible woman. You're sick, so calm the fuck down with all this shit you keep doing."

"But Gajeel-kun." She whined. Seriously, what was wrong with everyone? Just because her lungs were weak didn't mean she was...well sort of. It was annoying that everyone else saw her as a fragile flower, when she felt like superman, well most of the time anyway, everyone was just over exaggerating.

"WOMEN, YOU NEED TO TAKE A FUCKING BREAK! YOU CAN'T KEEP PUSHING YOURSELF TO THE FUCKING LIMIT LIKE THIS!"

Just then, Levy McGarden Gajeel's fiancée walked in with two steaming cups of coffee and a cup of tea.

"Gajeel, calm down, don't you see she feels bad enough as it is?" Levy reprimanded in a soft tone. Levy was another one of Juvia's close friends, though not as close as Lucy or Gajeel, she was always there when Gajeel would yell over whatever he didn't approve of. Juvia thought she was a good fit for him though, she always seemed to keep Gajeel in check when he was swimming in dangerous territory. They were each other's yin and yang, she was happy for them.

"Thanks Levy-san" Juvia stated as Levy handed her the cup of tea and handed Gajeel the other coffee.

"Ah wait you can't drink that Juvia." Gray spoke as he and head oncologist Erza Scarlet entered the hospital room.

"Why is that Dr. Fullbuster?" Juvia inquired with a look of puzzlement.

"Well I was about to perform those tests I informed you of earlier. And you can't drink anything other than water within eight hour of the tests." He smiled apologetically.

"Hello Juvia, How are you feeling?" Erza smiled as she strolled past Gray towards the bed, her fiery red hair flowing behind. One look at Erza and your immediate reaction would be "Wow" as she was stunningly beautiful. But once you got to know her, you'd realize she was a bit on the scary side personality wise.

"Better than earlier," she chuckled. "How is Erza-san? Juvia hasn't spoken to her in a while."

"Ah I'm very busy, I can tell you that. Being in charge of this one and Natsu, plus all the paperwork for this department is a lot to handle." Juvia smiled, she knew Natsu for a while since he was Lucy boyfriend and him alone was a lot to handle.

"But I saw Gray walking this way and just wanted to stop by to say hello. Like I said though, I am very busy so I must bid you goodbye." Erza left as Juvia waved to her goodbye. Gajeel and Levy also bid Juvia their goodbyes as Gray was ready to begin his tests.

"Now then, shall we?"

* * *

The testing ran over the course of a long excruciating week. Until the fateful day when Juvia could finally return home, she grew weary of just laying in her hospital bed. Gray stood over her, clipboard in hand, was just near done with his paper work, and was ultimately ready to discharge Juvia.

"Well Juvia, we are all finished here and you young lady are being discharged today." Scribbling a few last words on a small piece of paper, he handed to Juvia. "This is the prescription for the new medication I'm subscribing you. And when the latest test results arrive I'll contact you." He finished with his signature smile-smirk-thing.

"Thank you once again Dr. Fullbuster. Juvia appreciates everything you have done for her."

"Aha, well it's my job to take care of you." Gray stood there contemplating for a minute. He really wanted to ask her something, but while he was on the job it would be completely unprofessional. But as he spared her a glance, she stared at him so expectantly as if she was waiting for him to come out and say it. Screw the job, he'd just take it like a man and ask. "Hey...um...Juvia?"

She stared waiting for him to go on. He scratched the back of his head and continued. "Would it..um." Come on Gray, what's gotten into you? He cleared his throat. "Would it be inappropriate to say that I am off work tomorrow afternoon and I'd enjoy it if you were to go out with me?" There he said it, the damage was done.

Juvia couldn't help but notice how his cheeks were dusted a faint pink. One could say she did fancy the young doctor's company. He was sweet, handsome, funny and from what she could assume protective, as he always seemed worried about her. One could say she had an attraction for the man when she first laid eyes on him. Oh who was she kidding? She was completely smitten. She beamed at him.

"Juvia would love too!"

* * *

 _AN: Alrighty guys that's a wrap for chapter 2. The next chapter will be their date so expect so fluff. And like I said in chapter 1, it is 85% done. Let me know if you guys are liking it so far._


End file.
